Entre l'espoir et la réalité
by Neelahne
Summary: Environ 5 ans après la fin de Poudlard, Voldemort n'est pas vaincu, la guerre fait rage. Les couples se sont formés, les combattants ne donnent pas toujours régulièrement de nouvelles. Et pourtant, tous ont quelque chose à vous raconter
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir, je vous présente une lettre écrite par un combattant à son aimée. Bonne lecture à tous

.

* * *

Ma Ginny, mon amour

Cela fait maintenant six mois que je suis partie de chez nous, te laissant seule dans notre vaste maison qui doit te sembler bien trop grande. Je combats depuis cinq mois déjà. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi.

La vie est difficile ici. Quand mes compagnons ne meurent pas sur le terrain, il périssent suite à leurs blessures. Certains se sont fait capturer, et je ne préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'on doit leur faire subir. Je prie pour eux. Tous les jours, je prie un dieu invisible.

Notre repère a été détruit, il n'en reste de trace que les restes calcinés sur le sol. Par chance, aucun d'entre nous n'est mort durant l'attaque. Je crois encore que c'est un miracle.

Nous dormons et vivons dehors. Chaque nuit, le froid engourdit nos membres. Cela est encore pire lorsqu'il neige. La sensation d'être gelé de l'intérieur ne quitte aucun de nous. J'espère que le printemps arrivera vite.

Dean est mort. Cela nous a tous affligé. Seamus n'a plus le cœur à continuer le combat depuis que son meilleur ami n'est plus là. Il dit que c'est sa faute s'il n'a pas survécu. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ils étaient partit tous deux en éclaireur, nous avions repéré un des quartiers général des Mangemorts la veille. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus au camps, Seamus portait la dépouille de Dean dans ses bras. La seule chose qu'il a bien voulu nous dire c'est qu'il se sont fait prendre en embuscade. Je ne sais pas si nous saurons la vérité un jour, mais j'espère que Seamus sera autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant qu'il se bat sans relâche. Il a le droit de revoir sa femme et de goûter à la douceur de la vie loin de la guerre et de toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu y voir.

Je pense que tu te souviens d'un garçon blond de notre âge qui était à Serpentard. Drago Malefoy. J'ai souvent pensé qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour recevoir la marque. Mais il l'a finalement reçu. Je croyais naïvement qu'il restait un espoir pour qu'il passe de notre côté, mais je crois que la mort de son père l'a définitivement fait basculer du côté sombre. J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser. Étrangement, nous ne nous sommes pas battu. Lorsqu'il m'a reconnu , il a retiré son masque de Mangemort. Nous nous sommes défiés du regard. Il s'est approché de moi. J'ai levé ma baguette, près à me battre. Il a couru, m'a agrippé le bras et nous a fait transplaner en terrain neutre. C'était étrange et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Nous étions seuls, et nous aurions eu tout le loisir de nous entretuer. Mais nous avons juste parler, si je puis dire. Il est toujours aussi arrogant et méprisant, et notre conversation tourna court rapidement. C'est lui qui prit la parole le premier.

 _« Alors Potter, toujours occupé à défendre votre pauvre cause perdue ?_

 _— Elle n'est pas perdue tant qu'un pauvre fou continu à se battre pour elle. »_

 _Il me ria au nez._

 _« Dans ce cas, Potter, vous êtes tous fou._

 _— Surement oui, murmurai-je. Depuis quand es-tu Mangemort ? Je pensais que Voldemort te trouvait trop lâche pour te marquer, Malefoy._

 _— Je le suis depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Ne me sous-estime pas, Potter. Jamais._

 _— Tu es un être perfide et corrompu. Je ne sous-estime pas les gens comme ça. Surtout lorsqu'ils font preuve d'une telle cruauté._

 _— Je prend cela comme un compliment._

 _— Tu ne connaitras jamais l'amour ou le bonheur. Un cœur corrompu comme le tien en est incapable._

 _— Bien sûr, ton cœur, le cœur du héros, est parfaitement pur ! Rien de mauvais ne peut en émaner ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne connais rien de ma vie. Prie pour ne jamais recroiser mon chemin, car la prochaine fois, je te tuerais sans hésiter. Adieu Harry._

 _— Je te tuerais également. Adieu Drago. »_

 _Le Mangemort transplana et moi également. Je me retrouvai sur le champ de bataille, et Malefoy n'y était pas._

Ce fut la seule et unique fois que je le vis. Et je ne doute pas que ce soit un adversaire redoutable. Mais il avait comme nous tous les traits tirés par la fatigue, et il semblait amaigrit, avec le visage décharné. Au moins sur ce point sommes-nous au même sur le même piédestal. Mais je crois qu'entre lui et moi, il existe un lien bien plus fort que tout le monde ne le pense. Je ne parle en aucun cas d'amour. Mais nous nous battons, non par choix, mais par obligation. Depuis ma naissance, je suis destiné à ce destin. Mes parents sont morts, et je dois combattre les forces du mal et anéantir Voldemort. Je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis son enfance, Malefoy est élevé dans le but de devenir Mangemort. Sa mère avait l'air si gentille et fragile. Quant à son père, Lucius Malefoy, être perfide, cruel et sadique, Voldemort l'a tué pour punir Drago. Avait-il alors le choix ? Peut-être que si j'avais accepté de devenir son ami, il en aurait été autrement. Il aurait pu se dresser contre Voldemort, et avec nos deux pouvoirs conjugués, nous aurions été plus fort.

Je sens comme un poids sur mes épaules. L'espoir semble m'avoir déserté, il ne reste que les idées noires et les cauchemars qui m'assaillent un peu plus chaque nuit. Je sens que c'est bientôt la fin. Pas pour moi. Mais pour cette guerre qui nous épuise tous.

Les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu n'es pas là, à mes côtés. Cette guerre n'est pas une guerre moldue. Dans cette guerre, tous ceux qui peuvent apporter de l'aide grâce à leur magie sont les bienvenues, y compris les femmes. Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es enceinte. Et moi je sais que cette situation te déplait. Je sais que tu préfèrerais être ici, avec nous.

Si je meurs, sache que je t'aime. Je ne te demanderai de ne pas pleurer, cela doit être impossible. Tu raconteras à notre enfant nos aventure à Poudlard, tu lui narreras notre rencontre. Ne m'oublie pas, mais reconstruit toi un bonheur. Remarie-toi s'il le faut, mais ne me pleure pas éternellement.

J'espère tout de même revenir auprès de toi un jour.

Je t'aime

De tout mon amour,

Harry

* * *

.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Ce style littéraire n'est pas spécialement mon style mais j'ai voulu m'y essayer alors n'hésiter à donne votre avis ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la réponse à la première lettre ! Je songe peut-être à continuer cet échange de lettres, mais entre différents personnages à chaque fois, cela pourrait être intéressant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

Mon amour,

Quand tu recevras cette lettre, cela fera six mois que tu es parti. Ici, le printemps commence déjà à montrer le bout de son nez. Les minces rayons de soleil n'arrivent cependant pas à réchauffer ma peau glacée. Oui, glacée, car je le suis aussi de l'intérieur.

Te savoir là-bas, constamment en danger, sans nouvelles régulières de toi, me terrorise. J'aimerai tant être à tes côtés. Chaque journée, chaque minute me paraît une éternité. Malgré tout, j'essaye de rester positive, pour le bébé. J'espère qu'il ne ressent pas trop mon angoisse. L'accouchement est prévu pour bientôt. De tout mon cœur, j'espère que tu seras rentré. Ce sont de vains espoirs n'est-ce pas ?

As-tu des nouvelles de mon frère ? Cela fait déjà dix mois qu'il est partit, et je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle. De Hermione je n'ai aucune nouvelle non plus. Comment vont-il ? Je me sens inutile ici, en vous sachant tous en train de combattre.

Je n'ai pas oublié Malefoy. Comment le pourrais-je ? Lui qui détestait ma famille et qui nous méprisait. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit pire que son père. On a tous du faire des choix, il a fait les siens. Je pense que lui, autant que vous, aimerait que cette guerre finisse enfin.

Je ne dis pas que j'ai pitié de lui. Non. C'est cette guerre qui me fait pitié. C'est cette guerre qui me rend las. Combien de temps encore durera-t-elle ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux camps soit complètement décimé ? Jusqu'à ce que tous s'entretuent ?

Je vais aller voir la femme de Dean. Personne ne mérite de rester seul dans ces moments-là. Quand je vois des gens si proches de nous mourir, j'ai peur que cela t'arrive à toi aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour, c'est moi qui recevrait une lettre m'annonçant ta mort. Je n'ose même pas y penser.

Harry, mon amour, prend soin de toi. Pardonne moi cette lettre bien trop courte, mais ma main tremble rien que d'écrire ces quelques lignes. Je prie des dieux inconnus et invisibles pour que tu me reviennes en vie. Peut-être mes suppliques seront-elles entendues.

Je t'aime,

De tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, je t'aime.

Ginny

* * *

.

Courte réponse je le sais, mais c'est intentionnel. Qu'en avez vous pensé ?


End file.
